


Fly on the cloud

by gugu_1sbt



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugu_1sbt/pseuds/gugu_1sbt
Summary: 哥，我们在云上飞着呢。孙东柱靠在窗户边上小声地说。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 3





	Fly on the cloud

“哦我们去新西兰拍mv吗？真的吗代表nim？哇大发！”会议室里一片欢呼。只有金建学笑容里带着苦涩。去新西兰是很好，但这就意味着要坐很久的飞机。  
金建学是不太喜欢坐飞机的。至于原因嘛，说出来不太好意思。是的，金建学有一点点恐高。在高空中总是轻飘飘的，稍微有点失重的时候会头晕目眩，金建学不喜欢这种感觉。  
但是孙东柱总是很兴奋，小孩喜欢上升时失重的感觉，就像在坐海盗船。啊，飞上去了飞上去了。东柱可以好几个小时腻歪在金建学身上，同他玩无聊的游戏，玩累了就靠在他身上睡觉，或者看着外面的云。东柱当然要选在靠窗的位置，晴天的时候风景很好，云层缓缓移动，阳光也很明媚。金建学搞不明白这样的飞机时光有什么好的，风景是很好看，一直看着也会无聊的，孙东柱说哥你这样一点也不romantic。但飞机餐总是又少又不好吃。  
对成员们来说座位太挤也是个问题。以后有钱了我们去坐头等舱吧，座位也太小了。李建熙又皱着眉头抱怨。吕焕雄你肯定体会不到我的痛苦。说什么啊李建熙。焕雄睡得迷迷糊糊也不忘反驳。听说有的头等舱还有床跟浴室。李抒澔也表示很有兴趣。还有很多好吃的。听说还有红酒跟牛排。李建熙睁大了双眼。啊我好想去尝一尝。哦，我们建熙也会喝红酒吗？诶～，英助哥可别小看我。好了孩子们，都别太兴奋了，休息一下吧，这次要坐很久啊。  
建学哥建学哥，你快看，那朵云像不像你，长了肌肉的小鸡。孙东柱拉着金建学的手要他看外面一朵奇形怪状的云。金建学正忍着失重带来的耳鸣和头晕，他勉强睁开眼，敷衍地说是的是的，然后手指就被孙东柱咬进嘴里了。  
哥，我们在云上飞着呢。孙东柱靠在窗户边上小声地说。  
金建学醒来的时候，小孩靠在他胸前睡得很香。孙东柱天天说外面的云朵看上去软乎乎的躺上去肯定很舒服，他却私心觉得比起云朵小孩的脸颊肉更软。所以孙东柱不要再减肥了比较好。  
啊哥，不要在睡觉的时候捏我的脸啊......小孩皱了皱眉，稍微扬头避开了金建学的手指，微张的嘴唇却刚好停在金建学嘴边。现在只要一低头。宇宙直男金建学想看看窗外的风景缓解一下想要亲下去的危险想法，却发现窗板是关着的。  
现在金建学的心也在云上飞着了。

大家醒来吃飞机餐的时候金建学的耳朵红得像苹果，为此李抒澔嘲笑了他好久，金建学说你懂个屁嘞，那是高原反应。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以金建学到底亲了没有呢kkk 孙东柱大概只是喜欢这种两个人可以一起消磨的时间 跟喜欢的人一起做什么都会觉得好  
> 另外飞机餐是真的不好吃还少 虽然没有在韩国坐过飞机 但我觉得这一点大概全世界的飞机都是差不多的。。。


End file.
